In a conventional wireless mesh network, each node (e.g., an access point/port (“AP”)) may function as a router and an end point. That is, the node may transfer a packet between two further nodes, and/or may function as the end point by transmitting the packet to a client (e.g., a mobile unit (“MU”)) associated therewith. In determining whether the node will transfer the packet to the further node or transmit the packet to the client, the node decrypts the packet to identify a destination for the packet. The node then utilizes a spanning tree to determine a routing for the packet based on the destination. Each node in the mesh network generates and utilizes a unique spanning tree for routing the packet.
Encrypting and decrypting the packet requires additional CPU cycles and increasing a speed of the CPU which draws a significant amount of power from the node. This is a noted disadvantage for nodes deployed in outdoor spaces (e.g., parking lots, shipping yards). These nodes are typically positioned on lightpoles and are powered by a line voltage supplied thereto. Alternatively, the node may utilize a battery for power, but the encryption/decryption of packets will quickly drain the battery, limiting a usefulness of the node.